Por horror a un fitófago
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Harry y Draco están solos en un bosque y encuentran una casa, y unos sacos llenos de comentarios de unos lectores viciosos que adoran el drarry. Parodia de "Por amor a un mortífago", leer antes para comprender.


**Título: **Por horror a un fitófago  
**Autora: **Fanfiker_Fanfinal  
**Personajes:** Harry, Draco (y algunos más).

**Resumen:** Harry y Draco están solos en un bosque y encuentran una casa, y unos sacos llenos de comentarios de unos lectores viciosos que adoran el drarry. Parodia de "Por amor a un mortífago", leer antes para comprender.

**Categoría: **Post-Hogwarts  
**Rating: **PG-13 (por palabrotas y escenas sexuales no explícitas).  
**Género:** Parodia.  
**Advertencias: **Este fic no se entenderá ni hará gracia si antes no has leído "Por amor a un mortífago". Aunque el tema es independiente y no persigue la continuación ni la misma trama será difícil que cojas algunos chistes, por no hablar de los spoilers que contiene. También hay OOC de personajes (out of character).

**Notas de autora: **Este fic está inspirado por un comentario de LolitAkane y está escrito como agradecimiento a todas las personas que fueron grandes lectores y compañeros en "Por amor a un mortífago".

Esta historia es una PARODIA: que nadie se ofenda si hago bashing a Draco o a Harry porque ridiculizo TODO con sentido del humor; a mi fic, algunos comentarios, a los lectores, a los propios protagonistas, incluso a mí misma, solo y únicamente con la intención de divertir. Si te molesta, eres libre de enviarme vociferadores, pero no digas que no fuiste advertido/a (aunque yo preferiría que te murieras de la risa).

Para escribirlo he usado algunos reviews (cuya grafía he respetado, así que, posible lenguaje sms y faltas en zonas marcadas en comillas y con cursiva) que vosotros me enviasteis porque eran demasiado geniales para dejarlos en el olvido, pero si os molesta u ofende solo tenéis que escribirme y los borraré (y me romperé la cabeza para enlazar esas partes).

La historia está escrita como un guión de teatro. Y no hay trama ni tiene sentido alguno, si vas leyendo y viendo que cada vez se me va más la olla, vas por buen camino.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

* * *

**Por horror a un fitófago**

**Fanfiker_Fanfinal**

Harry y Draco caminan, aparentemente solos, disfrutando de su amor y su odio, por un hermoso bosque lleno de vegetales y animales; un lindo bosque del que _La Comarca_ tendría celos.

Draco: ¿Hola?

Harry: Por favor, Malfoy, no se habla así a los bosques muggles, no te van a responder.

Draco (ofendido): No hablo con el bosque, sino con las criaturas que viven en él, pero no responden a magos mestizos e insensibles como tú.

Harry: ¿Insensibles? Creí que yo era la mujer en esta relación; por eso de darte un rol más duro después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar la jodida autora... auch.

Draco: Todo para que tú te tirases al mago más caliente de todos los tiempos. Deberías ponerle un altar en vez de criticarla.

Harry: ¿En serio? ¿Dices eso después de la muerte de tu padre? ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Se lo inventó porque no había podido matar a nadie más?

Draco: Ya la crucié en su momento. Pero luego pensé que total, a mí me beneficiaba.

Harry: ¿Y que hay de esa hipotermia que cogiste estando en la nieve? Por lo menos podría haber hecho que fuera verano y te desmayaras de calor. O de un buen polvo.

Draco (rodando los ojos): En serio... ¿es que no has oído que el hielo deja tu piel tersa y suave? ¿Acaso no lees esa basura muggle? Hay hombres congelados porque quieren revivir jóvenes, como ese Walt Disney.

Harry: Suerte que tienes de que tengo poderes sobrenaturales y sueño con cosas que van a pasar. Por eso te salvamos.

Draco (realmente ofendido): ¿Qué mierda, Harry? ¡Podrías haber soñado con el jodido plan de Snape y me hubiera ahorrado realmente muchas pesadillas y horas de espera tratando de saber si estaba vivo o no!

Harry: Siempre estuvo vivo y lo de los mortífagos es mentira. Nunca estuvo con ellos, se cogió un paquete vacacional para visitar los mejores balnearios y hacerse el tratamiento ese con chocolate y naranjas. ¡Aaagh!

Draco: ¿En serio? ¿Y no me lo dijiste? Espera, eres el héroe, fue para no hacerme daño. Eh... ¿repite lo del chocolate? Se me está poniendo dura.

Harry (frustrado): Draco, no me digas que mientras estuvimos separados te acostaste con Snape.

Draco (recordando): ¡Claro que no! Lo decía porque te imaginaba a ti... espera... me acosté con muchos y ya no recuerdo sus nombres. Eran magos de varias edades, pero con cierto prestigio. Quizá Snape estuviera entre ellos. ¡Los lectores lo adoran! Mi fama de cabrón seductor bajaría si dijera que no. Así que sí, me acosté con Snape.

Ambos entran en el bosque y un pequeño búho les sale al paso. Pero se estrella en el árbol más próximo.

Draco: Mira, de este bosque sacó Weasley su búho. Jajajajajaja.

Harry: En las parodias uno no ríe. Uno espera que rían los lectores, pero los protagonistas, no.

Draco: Un momento, esa debería haber sido mi línea.

Harry: Yo no habría hecho la broma del búho de Ron, porque es mi amigo.

Draco (celoso): ¿Amigo? ¿Realmente cuán amigo es? ¿Hasta dónde llegasteis en Hogwarts?

Harry (pensando): Mm... pues, me abrazaba... a veces se sentaba en mi cama.

Draco (MUY celoso): ¿En la cama? ¿Se sentaba en la cama? ¡Ni siquiera Blaise se sentaba en MI cama!

Harry (quitándole importancia): Eso es porque eres un snob y porque siempre tuviste celos de que Blaise fuera el primero para mí.

Draco (enfadado): Se me están quitando las ganas de esta excursión campera, Potter.

Harry (molesto): No es una excursión campera, ya te lo he dicho. La autora quiere que veamos los comentarios que han dejado los lectores para ver si hemos hecho bien nuestro papel. Y luego publicará esto para engordar su ego. ¿Qué hay de todos esos cursos a los que acude? ¿Esos de... destruye tu ego y alcanzarás la iluminación? No hace ni puto… auch… caso, solo escribe para luego leer los comentarios y pensar "mira, hoy he tenido catorce... um... esta vez dieciséis... oh, creo que esta vez no he tenido suficientes, solo cinco. Castigaremos a los lectores: matemos a un personaje. No, mejor abrámosle la pierna a Potter por la mitad. Total, el pobrecillo parece estar pasando unas vacaciones en comparación con tu estancia en Cabeza de Puerco".

Draco: Tu perniciosa herida solo sirvió, nuevamente, para llenarme de gloria (alza los brazos).

Harry: Te estás volviendo muy, muy, muggle, te aviso.

Draco: ¿Por qué?

Harry: Jesucristo hacía eso. Ya sabes, el salvador de los muggles. Solo que en vez de matar a los malos ponía la otra mejilla. Era un Hufflepuff de cojones. ¡Auch!

Draco: Te la estás jugando, Potter. Los lectores críticos pueden dejarte k.o., pero los religiosos te apalearán.

Harry: No tengo miedo. Soy un Gryffindor. Y no estoy escribiendo esto, le caerán palos a la autora, morirá y seremos felices.

Draco: Y se iluminará. Tienes que pensar como un Slytherin: si tanto la odias, si permitas que le hagan eso, tú y yo no follaremos más y quién sabe qué autoras pueden llamarnos para un papel. La última vez me hicieron ser un puto y tú me recogías de un Callejón Diagón muy cambiado, donde había un rincón donde ofrecían sexo (1).

Harry: Pero Draco... seguro que eras buena mercancía y seguro que te compré caro.

Draco: Lo era. Pero luego te tiraste a la Weasley pequeña en mis narices, me hiciste vomitar sobre el piso.

Harry: Seguro que nunca fue así, seguro que te empalmaste mirándonos.

Draco (fastidiado).

Harry: Quiero creer que hemos llegado. Este es el sitio donde la autora ha guardado todos los comentarios que recibió por nuestra excelente actuación en "PAAUM".

Draco: ¿PAAUM? ¿Qué coño es PAAUM? Suena como si te dieran una bofetada. O como un disparo.

Harry: Son las siglas de la historia. Es un título original. Al menos no es "El club de la lefa" o "Militares abusones", o "Espías viciosos".

Draco (alucinando): Harry... ¿has vuelto a tocar las pelis porno del licántropo? ¡No vamos a ir a visitarlo más! Y no pongas excusa de que vas a ver al niño.

Harry (pillado in fraganti): ¡Claro que no! Eh... un momento, ¿cómo sabes que Lupin tiene películas gays?

Draco (rodando los ojos de nuevo): ¿En serio me crees tonto? Estuve con él en El Refugio, aparentemente haciendo pociones, según la autora. De hecho, en el capítulo donde descubro quién se disfrazó de ti con multijugos -mira qué bien hablo, sin hacer spoilers-, ¡hubo lectores que creyeron que sería Lupin y se estaban poniendo muy cachondos de pensarlo!

Harry (deprimido): ¿Primero Snape y luego Lupin? En serio, Draco. Quiero llorar.

Draco: Primero Lupin, luego Snape. ¿O es que te lees las historias al revés?

Harry: Quería decir primero Snape porque primero hablamos de él, retrocede un poco en nuestra conversación.

Draco: Qué va, no se debe mirar atrás ni para coger impulso.

Harry: En las parodias no valen los chistes ni las frases hechas. Además, estás plagiando.

Draco: ¿Plagiando? ¿Plagiando a quién?

Harry: A quien coños dijera eso. ¡Auch!

Draco (mirando alrededor): ¿Por qué hay tantas flores y animalitos aquí?

Harry: Y unicornios. No sé, será para algún casting de_ El Señor de los Anillos_.

Draco: ¡Esa saga ya acabó! Además, no creo que la autora quiera escribir sobre eso.

Harry: ¡Qué poco la conoces! Hay cierto rubio elfo de pelo largo que igual te sustituye en el próximo fic.

Draco: ¿Legolas? ¿Va a escribir un Legolas-Aragorn? Por favor... no son nada comparados con nosotros. Lleva años enganchada al drarry. No nos dejará por un elfo resabiado y un muggle cuarentón.

Harry (pensativo): Encuentro que Legolas se parece mucho a ti.

Draco: Espero que bromees.

Harry: Con El Señor de Los Anillos, quizá. Pero no con Brian Kinney.

Draco: ¿Quién es Brian Kinney?

Harry (MOLESTO Y CABREADO): ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Brian Kinney es DIOS! Es el heterosexual más macizo que hace de gay en Queer as folk.

Draco: En serio, te la estás jugando con los creyentes, Potter. No quiero saber nada si te crucian.

Harry: Además, tú me recuerdas a él.

Draco (abrazándolo): Ahora sí, Potty. Esa es la frase más coherente de esta conversación sinsentido: compararme con DIOS. Te abrazo porque si lo hubieras dicho al revés no hubieras follado.

Harry: A pesar de que Brian nació antes que tú. Y llegó antes que tú.

Draco: Cronológicamente hablando no puedes estar seguro. Él tardó mucho en tener un papel, a mí me dieron el mío con once años.

Harry (poniendo los brazos en jarras): Claro. Por eso salta la diferencia: cuando él salió ya era un maduro apetecible y seguro de sí mismo y se follaba a todo Cristo; tú sin embargo, eras un inseguro y un creído y tenías compañías de horroroso gusto estético -guiño, guiño, hablo de Crabbe y Goyle-, sin mencionar que no te tirabas ni a una taza.

Draco: ¡Joder, Potter! He madurado un HUEVO en este fic. Léelo si no me crees. Pero sáltate la jodida parte con Blaise, no lo disfruté nada. NADA. Traté de arrancarme los ojos, pero ella opinó que era demasiado gore y se lo saltó. Y en su lugar escribió cursiladas.

Harry: No necesito leer esa parte, me la sé de memoria (sonrisa seductora).

Draco: Vete a seducir a tu madre.

Harry (lloroso): ¡No tengo! ¡Y no hagas chistes sobre huérfanos! Están muy oídos.

Draco: Dirás leídos.

Harry: Celoso.

Draco: Imbécil.

Harry: Gilipollas. ¡Auch!

Draco: Menos mal, ya volvemos a ser nosotros mismos. Nos habíamos quedado un poco OOC y eso tampoco le gusta a la autora.

Harry: ¿No?

Draco: Ella siempre escribe canon. Aunque este fic es más fanon. Pero para nada va a escribir un AU.

Harry: Nuevamente mi opinión es: no estaría tan seguro. Claro que si me hace príncipe de alguna cohorte de fieles súbditos yo estaré encantado de dar órdenes.

Draco: Harry, no pases más fines de semana con tu amiga cerebro Granger, está consiguiendo meterte palabras del diccionario y lo peor es que las estás usando.

Harry: Es posible. Creo que lo hace cuando estoy comiendo, o cuando duermo. ¿Recuerdas ese capítulo de Bola de Dragón donde Chichi tiene todo un arsenal informático para que Gohan aprenda mientras duerme? Creo que Hermione lo patentó.

Draco: Joder, en el Ministerio deben estar cagados. Menos mal que trabajo en medimagia, tengo clínica privada y no aguanto a aurores ineptos -bueno, salvo tú, pero no puedo decir esto porque tú te cargaste al Señor Oscuro y gracias a ello conocimos su legado-.

Harry: ¡Draco! Has hecho un spoiler de la próxima historia.

Draco: Mierda, Harry, nadie se había dado cuenta. Eres muy lerdo, te has tirado la piedra tú solo.

Harry: ¡Eh! ¡Y me has llamado inepto! ¡Y no tiro piedras! Solo tiro tejos, ¡joder! ¡auch!

Draco: Te lo he dicho, hay que estar IC de vez en cuando. Solo para aparentar (y plantó un beso en la mano del Gryffindor).

Harry: Afortunadamente, porque tus mimos me cansan. Es todo un alivio que las autoras te den papeles de hombre rudo y encimoso (2). Me pones más así.

Draco: Eres un desagradecido. Estuve toda mi infancia pensando en cómo impresionarte y resulta que solo tenía que darte un abrazo. Ya sabes, por eso de que fuiste un niño sin cariño, encerrado en una alacena. Creí que se lo inventaban para darle más dramatismo a tu vida de héroe. Harry... ¿había botes de conserva?

Harry: Solo de atún. Se aseguraban de que los botes de albóndigas o callos madrileños estuvieran alejados de mí. Decían que me hacían tirarme ventosidades.

Draco: Muy Gryffindor. ¿En eso se basó el sombrero seleccionador cuando te sorteó?

Harry:

Draco: ¿Qué?

Harry: La autora se ha quedado en blanco, así que supongo que ganas este primer asalto. Pero no te acostumbres.

* * *

Frente a ellos hay una casa con chimenea, de piedra, una casita de campo familiar.

Harry: Joder ¡auch!, ¿quién vive aquí?

Draco: No me digas que le cogiste cariño a El Refugio.

Harry: Tenía su punto y todo eso. A solas contigo, claro.

Draco(mosqueado): ¿A solas conmigo? ¿A quién más llevaste, Potter?

Harry: Bueno, Ron se paseaba mucho por allí.

Draco (respirando con dificultad): ¡No me digas que se sentó en la cama contigo!

Harry: No, Draco, solo me abrazaba.

Draco: Ah, bueno.

Abren la puerta de madera, que dicho sea de paso, está ajada y chirría como en una película de miedo. Pero no es tenebroso, porque dentro hay luz. Cientos de miles de luciérnagas danzan alrededor, con el único objetivo de dar luz porque la autora odia las lámparas y fluorescentes.

Harry: ¡Ha venido Papá Noel!

Draco (paseando la mirada por el pequeño salón donde hay un sofá, una alfombra y tres enormes sacos blancos): Joder, es verdad que los ha contado...

Harry: Ya te lo dije. Los cuenta y todo. Le gusta hacer listas, y listó hasta a sus reviewers.

Draco: ¡Potter! No uses modismos técnicos propios de las slashers.

Harry: Vale. Mira, nos ha dejado cervezas de mantequilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán aquí?

Draco: A mí me preocupan más los bichejos que pasean por mi oreja. ¿Por qué no puede tener una lámpara, como todo el mundo?

Harry: Creo que es fotofóbica.

Draco: Incongruente. Si es fotofóbica, ¿para qué quiere iluminarse? Menos mal que soy gay, nunca hubiera entendido a una mujer. Ya me cuesta hacerlo con mi madre.

Harry: ¿Hacerlo con tu madre? Mierda, Draco, eso es incest.

Ambos se sientan en el sofá, y este momento me da tiempo a mí a pensar que no quiero Times New Roman ni este jodido color negro.

Harry: Por cierto, ha cambiado el color de las letras. Ahora hablamos en Candara granate con tono rojo sangre.

Draco: ¿Qué color es ese?

Harry: Los gays, al igual que las mujeres, podemos clasificar un color: los hombres heteros solo ven el morado; no ven el violeta, ni el morado apastelado, ni el lila que vemos nosotros. ¡Lily! (llora).

Draco (besándole la oreja): Ya, Harry, ya pasó.

Harry (molesto): ¡No me consueles! Empótrame contra el suelo y fóllame en esa mullida alfombra. Creo que está ahí a propósito.

Draco: Luego. Ahora tenemos que abrir estas cosas.

Harry: No serán cascotes o mierda que hubiera en la casa. Mira que no quiero mancharme las manos.

Draco: No seas niña. Y has vuelto a robarme mi frase. Empecemos por este (arrastra uno junto al sofá y se vuelve a sentar).

Harry: ¿Por qué?

Draco: Aquí pone "1". ¿Sabes contar, Potty?

Harry: No me importa por cuál comencemos. La tardanza será tal que para cuando hayamos leído todo eso, no nos quedará fuelle para follar.

Draco: Harry, voy a pedirte por favor que dejes de usar las palabras de Granger. Me recuerda a cuando ella y yo estuvimos en ese hotel, y quiso violarme.

Harry: ¡Hermione no te violaría! Solo se documentaría para escribir algo después.

Draco: Gracias, Harry. Contigo me siento deseado. Venga, haz los honores: ábrelo.

Harry: Paso. Hazlo tú, puede tener alguna trampa o hechizo oscuro. No quiero rajarme la mano.

Draco: Harry, el fic ha terminado, ahora podemos encerrarnos aquí para leer todo esto, y entre saco y saco, ya sabes...

Harry (agarrando a Draco exultante): ¡OH, Draco! ¡Por fin me vas a follar! Lo he estado esperando todas estas páginas.

Draco: Harry, hemos follado al salir de casa. Y solo van 5 páginas, en el último fic no follamos hasta la página 270. Eres insaciable, voy a hacerme viejo antes de tiempo y sabes que eso no me gusta. Necesito dormir.

Harry: Entonces llamaré a Blaise.

Draco (divertido): Hazlo, pero llámame cuando Granger te dé palos. Atiza bien.

Harry (irónico): ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Draco: Nunca me dolió. Nada.

Harry: El fic, como dices, ha terminado. No necesitas mentir, Draquín.

Draco: No miento. Desde ese día la respeto. Ella siempre pega con razón, y seguro que me lo merecía.

Harry: Es verdad, Hermione es la marysue de PAAUM.

Draco: Voy a abrirlo: prepara tu varita por si tienes que lanzar un_ ridikulus_. No me apetecería nada que vieras mi boggart.

Harry (curioso): Nunca me has dicho cuál es tu boggart, Draco.

Draco: No quieras saberlo.

Harry: Quiero saberlo. Quiero saberlo todo. La gente cree que no soy como Hermione, pero no es así. Yo tengo ansias de saber y en Hogwarts lo demuestro; con Fluffy, con la profecía, con Sirius, con Voldemort, incluso contigo.

Draco: Pero no quieres tener nada que ver con libros.

Harry: Para eso ya estás tú. Me aleccionas con tus últimas adquisiciones mientras yo te digo qué series están en auge.

Draco: Llevamos veinte frases y aún no hemos abierto el maldito saco. La gente creerá que esto es un fic sin trama.

Harry: Un PWP.

Draco: ¡Dije sin modismos!

Harry(en modo angst): ¿Por qué tengo que obedecerte? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que todo el mundo espera? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un EMO? ¡Siempre he querido tener un flequillo que cayera por la fuerza de la gravedad!

Draco: Harry, tu faceta de héroe es encantadora (beso en la mejilla).

Harry (asqueado): No seas cursi. En Hogwarts no decías lo mismo.

Draco: Bueno, pero porque no lo hacías conmigo. Cuando me salvaste a lomos de esa escoba, bueno... toda mi opinión cambió sobre ti. Pasaste de ser un capullo cuatroojos a ser un capullo cuatroojos con buen culo.

Harry: No veo la diferencia.

Draco: Harry, por eso llevas gafas.

Harry: Ah.

Draco: Y ahora abramos el saco. Recuerda, yo lo abro, tú miras dentro. Haz honor a tu casa.

Silencio.

Harry: Draco. Hay cartas. Hay montones de cartas.

Draco: ¡No te guardes la varita! Mete la mano y saca una.

Harry: No pasa nada, se parecen a los sacos que yo recibía cuando me escribían en Grimmauld Place.

Draco: No quiero recordar eso.

Harry: Me encanta cuando te pones celoso.

Draco: No estoy celoso, estoy molesto. Se me ha metido un bicho luminoso por la oreja y ahora tendré una idea. ¡Y no llevo papel y lápiz!

Harry: Se dice pergamino y pluma (sacando esto de un bolsillo). En serio me preocupas, hablas como los muggles. Toma. Hermione siempre me obliga a llevarlo encima.

Draco: Me sorprende saber que ha ordenado todo esto. ¿Realmente lo ha contado? No te extrañe encontrar algún comentario de los últimos capítulos. Suspendía Contabilidad una y otra vez.

Harry: Al final sacó sobresaliente.

Draco: A saber qué le haría al profesor.

Harry: Es una Ravenclaw, le diría algo inteligente. De sexo nada, es un poco monja. Demasiado para mi gusto. Creo que sus ex opinarán lo mismo.

Draco: Ahora sí la has cagado, Harry. Olvídate de esas vacaciones que nos había prometido nuestra querida autora, has tocado un tema tabú.

Harry: Nos castigará juntos.

Draco: Creo que no. Siempre suele hacernos follar con otro, como hizo contigo y con Blaise; yo paso. No quiero estar con otro, soy Harrysexual.

Harry: Eso es tan bonito, Draco... ¡atchús!

Draco: Lee el jodido comentario. Estoy en ascuas.

Harry (desplegando el papel aún con la varita en la otra mano): Al menos podrías sujetármela, ¿no?

Draco: Harry, deja de pedir sexo, por favor. Lo hemos hecho tres veces antes de venir.

Harry (sonrojado y fastidiado): ¡Hablaba de la varita! "mierda, no ha colado".

Draco (arrimándose demasiado y plantando una mano sobre la rodilla de Harry): Léela. No, espera, ya lo hago yo, tú eres muy lento.

Veamos:

"_¿qué tal un snaco?"_

Draco(enrojece): ¿Qué es un snaco, Potter? Tú que conoces toda la jerga slasher.

Harry: No es nada.

Draco: Mierda, no me mientas. Aaaah... ya lo sé... si nosotros somos drarry... Snaco solo podemos ser Snape y yo. No querías decírmelo. No te pongas celoso, Harry. Ya te he dicho que me gustas tú (beso en el pelo) (frote de manos, apuntando en el pergamino: Snaco).

Harry (arrugando el comentario y tirándolo a la chimenea encendida): Otro. Este no me ha gustado nada. Snaco... suena como una horrorosa droga muggle que jamás probaría.

"me gusta tu historia lenta y muy cruel con Draco"

Draco (arrugando el papel): Definitivamente este lector y yo no vamos a ser amigos.

Harry: ¿Ya has escrito la idea, Draco? Mira que no nos dejemos aquí el pergamino.

Draco: No seas maniático, te devolveré el papelucho y la pluma... que por cierto está bien usada y mordisqueada. ¿De dónde la sacaste, del búho de Weasley?

"_¿Por qué no revisó su mandil?"_

Harry:Oh, creo que se refiere a cuando trabajabas en Cabeza de Puerco y Lupin te dejó una nota en tu mandil.

Draco: ¡Joder! ¿Lupin me dejó su teléfono? Qué pérdida de tiempo más innecesaria, Potter, esta lectora tiene razón. Un momento... tú también te pusiste un mandil. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú?

Harry: ¿Cuándo? Bueno, sí, lo hacía a veces, cuando cocinaba... pero no creo que haya pasado nada conmigo y un mandil.

Draco (sudando, nervioso) "Mierda, no se enterará. Juré que ese capítulo entre el mandil, Harry y Blaise jamás saldría a la luz": No, no, yo creo que se refiere a mí. Está claro, me nombran más que a ti.

"_¡Pobrecito drcuquis ! ¡Cómo gozo con su dolor!"_

Draco: Aparentemente algunos no saben ni escribir mi nombre. Y deberían ir al psicólogo, para mirarse esa manía rara de gozar con el dolor. ¿Qué clase de pervertidas escriben esto?

Harry: Son slashers, Draco. Les encanta leer un fanfic de trescientas páginas donde sufren lo indecible, gastan millones de pañuelos y luego comen chocolate para celebrar que acabamos juntos.

Draco: En serio, pienso que deberían ir al psicólogo.

Harry: Deberían follar más.

Draco: Quizá ellas no tengan la suerte de tener a alguien como yo a su lado. Es comprensible, no soy hetero.

Harry: Por eso viven de ilusiones, así que te emparejan con Snape.

Draco (emocionado): No soy el único: Sirius está harto de que lo emparejen con Lupin. Dice que Lupin solo quiere follarse a niños tiernos y se queja de su barba.

Harry (lloroso): ¡Draco, cabrón, auch! Deja en paz a mi familia. Sirius es virgen.

Draco (riendo, recibe un puñetazo, decide coger otro papelito):

"_yo quiero que sí vaya y llegue corriendo a los brazos de Potter ya sé demasiado cursi e imposible xD pero para mí que es preferible aguantar a potter que al gordo violador de rubios sexys"_

Harry: ¿Qué violador de rubios sexys? ¡Te violaron en Cabeza de Puerco y no me lo dijiste! Malfoy, te hiciste pasar por virgen pero ya tenías el agujero gastado. Te odio.

Draco (no muy convincente): Claro que no... además los gordos no me gustan. No riman con mi apellido.

Harry: Me parece que vamos a enterarnos de muchas cosas que nosotros no sabíamos.

"_je ese draco siempre comiendo y cagando orgullo le dice tonto a harry pero para mi a veces el también lo es" _

Draco(en modo asesino).

Harry: ¡Oh, Malfoy, te ha calado! Solo tú podrías "cagar orgullo". Esta sí que es buena. Me la guardo, trae.

Draco (agarrando el papel y lanzándolo a la chimenea).

Harry: La autora se va a enfadar. Los ha contado.

Draco: Que la den. Si tan especiales son los comentarios, ¿para qué coño nos deja mirarlos? Eso es que no me conoce.

Harry: Será un duro golpe para su ego.

"_Si, ya se que en nuestras mentes enfermas se aman, pero aquí... no he visto aún indicios de eso"_

Harry: Esta debió dolerle. Le dice que no ve indicios de que nos amemos. Natural, se tira veintisiete episodios sin que pase nada. ¡Veintisiete episodios hasta que hago algo sucio contigo, Draco! Qué injusticia. Voy a manifestarme.

Draco: Es una lectora exagerada, entonces solo estábamos en los primeros episodios. El amor es como el arte de hacer pociones. Lleva su tiempo, cuece lento y poco a poco y luego se disfruta mucho. De todos modos es de las pocas sinceras que admiten ser enfermas.

Harry (pellizcándole el trasero): No están tan enfermas como creen realmente si nos imaginan en posturas libidinosas.

"_espero k sea drarry k si no me da un xungo"_

Draco: Claro que es drarry. ¿Qué es un xungo? Espera, ¿cómo se pronuncia esto?

Harry: No sé, le preguntaré a Hermione, me parece que no es jerga slasher.

Draco: Harry, ¿por qué acorta el resto de palabras?

Harry: Me parece que hay gente a la que solo se le marcan determinadas letras en su ordenador. Como la autora, ¿no ves que su teclado tiene muchas letras borradas?

Draco: ¿Tiene borrada la letra D?

Harry: Más que la H.

Draco: Me estoy enfadando mucho.

Harry: Lo sé. Leamos para olvidar.

"_waaaa draco es un bastardo¡ harry siempre es tan sentimental"_

Harry: Guárdate este. Es evidente que identifica nuestros papeles a la perfección.

Draco: Lo dejaremos fuera, en esta mesita.

Harry: Espero que no se lo lleve el viento.

Draco: O los bichos inmundos.

Harry: Gracias a ellos podemos leer.

Draco: Suenas como Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Harry: Suenas como Snape. Amargado y manipulador.

Draco: Idiota.

Harry: Bastardo... auch.

"_si vas a traicionar a cierto Dumbledore que tiene un bar, no te confies si hay cabras cerca. especialmente cabras cerca"_

Draco: ¿Esto es un acertijo?

Harry (dándole la vuelta al papel): No entiendo nada. ¿Qué tienen que ver las cabras?

Draco: ¿Quién es Dumbledore?

Harry: El viejo al que apuntaste con la varita. El que va de guay pero me arruina la vida, impidiendo que folle en mi etapa adolescente, como todo estudiante debería hacer.

Draco: Harry... creo que no habla de tu Dumbledore, sino del mío. De Aberforth.

Harry (enfadado): ¡Draco! ¿Con Aberforth? ¿Qué fantasías sexuales tienes con hombres adultos? Luego dices de las slashers.

Draco: ¡Aberforth solo pasaba lo que Snape le dejaba!

Harry (se levanta): Oh, Draco, ¡hemos terminado!

Draco: Ven aquí, tonto. Te prometí follarte cuando acabáramos el saco 1.

Harry: Vale, terminaremos después.

Draco: Ten, un kleenex.

Harry (lloroso): Draco... esto es…tan muggle.

* * *

Harry toma un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. No está acostumbrado a leer, menos en voz alta y se le seca la boca; realmente, se le seca de pensar que todavía queda un montón del jodido saco 1. Y Malfoy ha prometido follarlo una vez lo terminen.

Draco: Dame un poco, quiero probar.

Harry quiere darle un poco de la jarra, pero como el pequeño vicioso que es, en lugar de acercarle la jarra, acerca su boca y escurre el líquido ahí, añadiendo sus labios a la mezcla. Draco lo acepta, pero Harry se empalma demasiado pronto. Draco, alarmado, lo aparta y vuelve a coger otro papel. No quiere dejar de ser respetado y si le da al Gryffindor lo que pide, pronto será un títere en sus manos.

Harry (furioso): ¿No te pongo ni un poco, Draco? Eres muy frío.

Draco: No seas idiota, sabes que me hago de rogar, creí que eso te gustaba, mi faceta de rudo y amenazante.

Harry (volviendo en sí): Es verdad.

"_Significa que lo que Harry estuvo tomando siempre no era medicina sino poción multijugos? Osea que nunca fue Harry quién estuvo todo este tiempo en contacto con Draco? Pelo castaño y tez blanca...Será Remus o Hermione?"_

Draco: Esta parte me pone especialmente.

Harry: ¿Esto te pone y yo no?

Draco: Sí. Me pone especialmente furioso. Yo no sabía que fuera ella. Secretamente, esperaba que fuera Lupin, pero no. Besé a una chica y ahora tendré que pasar por el cielo de los heteros. Jodida autora.

Harry: No será tan malo, Draco. Además, pasarás desapercibida entre ellas.

Draco: Harry quizá debieras ir tú. Ya que me confundes a menudo con una mujer y disfrutas con ello.

Harry: ¡No soy hetero! Es que eres demasiado retorcido, y sabes, los hombres solemos ser más simples, actuamos por impulsos.

Draco: Eso son hombres que no piensan.

Harry: Te alegrará saber que entonces eres una especie en peligro de extinción.

Draco: ¿Lo soy?

Harry: Por eso las slashers te quieren tanto.

Draco: ¿Y todos esos papeles de puto en los que yo sí actúo por impulsos?

Harry: Nunca por impulsos: por dinero, Draco, por dinero.

Draco: Ah, bueno, si es eso, está bien.

Harry vuelve a besar a Draco profundamente para tratar de calentarlo, pero este recuerda su promesa.

Draco: Harry, no me manipules. No eres bueno en eso, aprende del maestro. Aquí se quejan de que no es un drarry.

Harry: Es normal, no pueden vivir sin nosotros…

Draco: Voy a leer otro.

"_jijiji leistes el señor de los ladrillos ?"_

Draco: ¿Qué es el señor de los ladrillos? No conozco ese libro.

Harry: Mmmm… A lo mejor se refiere a Snape. Por eso de que sus clases son un ladrillo.

Draco (mirándolo amenazante): Si quieres follar vas a tener que retirar eso.

Harry: Oh, sí… aaah…me voooooy.

"_Yo que Draco me largo, me queda dignidad suficiente como para andar rogando ademas de ninguna gana de soportar a Potter y sus arranques y después de tremendo engaño"_

Draco: Y de verdad que sí, cuánta razón. Claro que, entonces no hubiéramos follado, así que me alegro que haya pasado todo eso.

Harry (con la boca abierta): mmm…

"_una pregunta hermione y harry estan juntos o se gustan porque eso me lia mucho"_

Draco (con cara de amenaza hacia Harry).

Harry (frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y una de las manos oculta en algún lugar de su pantalón).

Draco: Oh, joder, Potter, te estás pajeando en mi cara mientras yo leo.

Harry (movimiento sexy): ¿Mmm?

Draco: Mierda, Harry, ¡hemos dicho que hasta que no se termine el saco, nada de sexo!

Harry (arriba, abajo, arriba…): ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No he podido aguantar… ah… voy a limpiarme.

Draco: ¡¿Explícame por qué esta nota pregunta si tú y Granger estáis juntos?

Harry (gritando desde el baño): ¡No soy hetero! ¡Me torturan, quémala!

Draco no necesita más convicción, arroja con ganas la nota al fuego: Por tu bien, Potter, espero que Granger nunca se sentara en tu cama. O sabrás lo que es un Malfoy celoso.

Harry sigue en el baño y no ha oído nada, porque Malfoy ha hablado demasiado bajo. Malfoy siempre amenaza con cosas pero luego no cumple ninguna. Y Harry está frustrado. Quiere que lo folle duramente contra el suelo y para conseguirlo tiene que provocarlo.

"_pobre mione demasiado altruista, porq draco no pasa mejor una noche entretenida con ella y al dia siguiente borron y cuenta nueva? eso haria cabrear aun mas a harry"_

Draco (con una sonrisa perversa): ¿Cabrearía a Harry? Me lo apuntaré; no tener sexo con la sangre-sucia. Definitivamente, a mí me gusta el Harry dulce, no el Harry enfadado. El Harry enfadado me pide sexo a todas horas y yo necesito tiempo para echarme mis 100 cremas y pociones para el cuerpo.

"_aunque estaría bien que Draco sacara a relucir sus poderes de veela (? y jodiera a harry haciendolo creer que le atrae, o que le den otra poción de amor y ya JAJAJA"_

Harry (volviendo de nuevo junto a su amado, sentándose junto a él): ¿Eres veela?

Draco: ¡Claro que no! Además, eso no es canon. No va en esta historia.

Harry (ilusionado): Me lo estoy imaginando, Draco. Te imagino entrando en una espiral de odio y celos sin igual, y en las posibles e imaginables cosas sucias que me harías para convencerme de que soy tuyo.

Draco(pestañeando, extrañado): ¡De eso ya te convences tú solo!

Harry: Lo de la poción de amor también me gusta. Te la daré cuando seas demasiado Fluffy, que suele ser todos los días.

Draco: ¿Me estás comparando con un perro mitológico de tres cabezas que no existe?

Harry: ¿Qué perro? Es jerga slasher y significa "cariñoso, empalagoso y adorable". ¡Y Fluffy sí existe! Yo lo he visto.

Draco: Harry… todos saben que aquella noche te fumaste un porro. Lo decían en la sala de Gryffindor. Unos ven dragones… y otros perros de tres cabezas. Y como tú eres un poco rarito…

Harry (herido): ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Draco: Lo sé porque Nott era tu camello.

Harry: No es cierto. Theo estaba celoso de que yo tuviera tanta fama y éxito, y no le culpo. Así que trataba de emporrarme para que cuando viniera Voldemort, yo estuviera débil. ¡Pero soy El Niño qué Vivió! Nunca estoy débil, siempre estoy dispuesto a luchar.

Draco (en voz baja): Porque tienes más hormonas cachondas que Blaise y todo el equipo de Slytherin juntos.

Y a continuación saca varios papeles de los que ha leído y los pone en la mesa.

Harry: ¿Qué son, Draco?

Draco: Papeles donde la gente dice estar loca por mí. De momento llevo siete, tú llevas dos, los he puesto ahí. Nos conviene que lo vea la autora, aunque ya te aviso que vas perdiendo, tengo demasiados fans, soy muy buen actor.

Harry: Draco, por favor, tu ego. Estallará la casa y no nos conviene destruirla.

"_quizas un masaje, o masturbarse sirva para relajarse"_

Harry (agarrando con fuerza el papel): ¡Sí, oh, sí! Un consejo bien válido, Draco. Yo te daré ambas cosas.

Draco: ¿Qué clase de comentario es este? ¿Ahora van a opinar sobre lo que debemos hacer en nuestra vida? Querida lectora, ¿te digo yo si tienes que usar lubricante cuando follas? Espera… he olvidado que vosotras no folláis, por eso escribís fanfiction…

Harry: Qué rancio eres, Draco. Las pobres chicas no tienen machos como nosotros. A saber qué tipo de viejos verdes se encuentran a diario, seguro que ni siquiera son rubios platinos. ¡Qué fatalidad!

Draco piensa que si los viejos son tan apetecibles como Snape, quizá no esté tan mal la experiencia.

"_Drapple debe ser muy bueno verdad¿ jajajajaj las fans están locas wtf? Pobre Tom!"_

Draco: Ilumíname, Harry: ¿qué es un drapple?

Harry: Es otra pareja, pero no creo que te guste.

Draco: Dímela, pequeño vicioso. No puede ser peor que Dumbledore y no es tan malo. Espero que no sea el gigantón.

Harry: Drapple es Draco+Apple.

Draco: ¿Apple? Joder, no puedo consentirlo. ¡Odio a MAC! ¡Yo soy de Windows! ¡Joder! ¡Cabrones! ¡ALAMIERDAODIOLOS MAC!

Harry (suspirando): Sabía que no iba a gustarte.

Draco (horrorizado): ¿Escriben fics míos con un ordenador de MAC? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esa? ¿Cómo voy a tener sexo con un pc de la competencia? ¡ME DAN ALERGIA! ¡Viva Bill Gates, el manipulador más caliente de la historia!

Harry: No sé, Draco (tocamiento ligero en la entrepierna), creo que es una de las parejas favoritas.

Draco: ¿Qué? ¡ESTOY MUY ENFADADO!

Harry: Sí, sí… aaah. Mira, también habla de un tal Tom. ¿Sabes quién es Tom? El actor que hace de Draco Malfoy. Imagínate… hace de ti… un chico asquerosamente dulce. Algo que no debería ser un Malfoy. ¡Por eso te elegí! ¡Porque no eres dulce, joder! ¡Auch! ¡FÓLLAME, DRACO! ¡HAZLO AHORA! ¡CONTRA EL SUELO!

Draco se levanta, muy furioso. Solo le da tiempo a poner los tres rombos, después, Harry le baja los pantalones. El saco va por la mitad, pero a ninguno de los dos parece molestarle romper la promesa. Draco, porque consigue lo que quiere cuando le apetece, y ahora está enfadado porque lo hayan emparejado con la competencia y tiene ganas de estrangular a alguien, y de penetrar sin cuidado, y Harry parece fielmente dispuesto a esto. Aunque sepa que después tenga que hacérselo otra vez, porque Harry siempre llora luego haciéndole sentir culpable, y le tiene que hacer el amor nuevamente. Draco sabe que es solo para obtener más sexo, pero no puede hacer nada. Harry es muy manipulador, lo es porque lleva mucho tiempo y fics con Draco, y porque alguien dijo una vez erróneamente, que Harry es un Slytherin. Así que él lo consiente; pero nada importa, mientras sea el activo. O eso quiere creer.

Cuando Draco se calma y Harry consigue un orgasmo de campeonato, Draco pasa de cubrir su hermoso cuerpo fibroso y agarra un papelito.

"_¿Le pagan a los elfos? ¿qué, ahora lo que viene será que los nargles amenazan nuestras vidas?"_

Luna: ¿Nargles? ¿Alguien ha dicho nargles?

Draco (levantándose, alarmado): ¡Joder, Potter! Es la segunda vez que la lunática esta nos pilla sin ropa.

Harry: Por lo menos no se escandaliza, como Ron.

Luna: Um… Harry sin ropa, qué interesante. No le mide tanto como dicen.

Harry (furioso): ¡ESTÁ EN REPOSO!

Draco (poniéndose frente a él): ¡ES MÍO! ¡NO PUEDES SENTARTE EN SU CAMA! Solo te dejaré tocarlo.

Luna (aproximándose y mirando alrededor): Creo que las luciérnagas son hermosas.

Draco: No puedes quedarte. La autora nos ha prestado esta casa para que estemos aquí solos y tranquilos, Harry y yo.

Harry: Y para follar.

Luna: ¿Qué son esos sacos?

Draco: Contienen las opiniones de los lectores que nos han visto en nuestro último papel.

Harry: Y sirven para follar después de vaciar cada uno.

Luna: ¿A qué huelen las nubes?

Draco (agobiado): Joder, viene colocada. Mal rollo, Potter.

Harry: ¿Viene colocada? ¡Luna siempre es así de rara!

Draco: ¿Rara? ¿Cómo va a ser así una persona? ¡Pasaba más tiempo con los Slytherin que en su propia sala común! ¡Era el cliente número uno de Nott, joder!

Harry (lloroso): ¿Qué? ¡Yo creí que las personas auténticas existían! ¡Como Papá Noel!

Luna: De hecho, Papá Noel…

Draco&Harry: ¡Cállate!

Draco: Me gusta Harry por su inocencia y dulzura, no lo estropees, Ravenclaw emporrada.

Luna: Solo iba a decir que me lo he encontrado cuando venía. Dice que este año no le pidas quince regalos, Malfoy, que solo te traerá uno.

Draco: ¿QUÉ? ¡Jodido esperpento tacaño!

Harry (triste): Draco… ¿es que no te vale conmigo? ¿No te doy todo lo que necesitas?

Draco: Me das demasiado, ese es el problema. Quiero que leamos de vez en cuando, y que veamos películas juntos sentados en el sofá y comiendo palomitas.

Harry (asqueado): Pide eso dentro de cuarenta años, no ahora, que somos jóvenes y guapos y nuestras hormonas quieren guerra.

Draco: Mejor nos vestimos (mirando a Luna de reojo), no sé de qué son capaces las Ravenclaw drogadas y no soy hetero.

Harry: ¡Pero si está grogui mirando las luciérnagas!

Draco: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no babeaba mirando mi cuerpo?

Harry: Creo que no tenemos nada que temer, se ha quedado k.o. en el sofá. Sigamos.

"_Dikki es la primera que desea un Drarry"_

Draco (ya vestido): No jodas. Había subestimado a esa elfa. Espero que no nos espíe. Pondré hechizos de detección de elfos mientras follamos.

Harry (fastidiado): ¿Por qué? Podría ser excitante…

Draco: ¿Le has dicho tú que nos espíe?

Harry (alzando las manos): Soy inocente. Solo he avisado a Snape para que se joda de la envidia. ¡Auch!

Draco: ¿Le avisas? ¿Y por qué no le invitas a participar, capullo? Claro, me quieres todo para ti, egoísta.

Luna: Podríamos poner un anuncio en "_El quisquilloso_": vea lo último en porno gay: inmejorables ejemplos de la humanidad masculina amándose locamente.

Draco: Suena bien. ¡No! Demonios, Lovegood, cállate.

Harry: Por lo menos se lo toma bien. Mi amigo Ron…

Draco: ¡Cállate tú también! Cada vez que dices algo sobre la comadreja me entran ganas de estamparlo.

Harry: Aquí hay una lectora que quiere estamparte a ti.

_Espero la actualización y leer cuando el insufríble ese de Draco se estrelle y quiebre al fin._

Draco: Pues me la guardo. Para la mesa. Sin comentarios, Potter.

Harry: Voy a decir algo: la tienes pequeña.

Draco lo mira, atónito: ¿Perdón?

Harry: No es mi opinión únicamente. Lee:

"_harry descubrira que no todo es pequeño en draco?"_

Draco: Bueno, es evidente que ya descubriste que no.

Harry (levantándose): No lo tengo muy claro. De hecho, el miembro de Blaise era más grueso y terso.

Draco: ¡Potter! ¡Se te ha olvidado poner el PG! Ahora tendremos que pagar indemnizaciones a padres que están absolutamente en contra del sexo y la homosexualidad.

Harry: Por favor, Draco, los lectores menores se meten precisamente a leer las historias donde pone NC-17. Es como si tuviera un cartelito de neón para ellos. Además, no sé a qué tanto escándalo, si la mayoría son vírgenes o follan poco y mal. Que los padres se enteraran les haría un favor. En Hogwarts nadie era virgen a los 13.

Draco: Yo sí.

Harry: Tu escarceo con el hipogrifo cuenta.

Draco: ¡Mierda, me espiaste!

Harry: Lo hacía a menudo, me encantaba hacerte cabrear.

"_es el? el amante de harry?"_

Harry y Draco miran a Luna, que ha cogido uno de los papelitos. Misteriosamente, alguien se asoma al salón: solo se ve una sombra. La sombra baila, en un baile sexual que hace a Harry meneársela.

Draco: ¡Deja de hacerte manuelas, Potter!

Harry: ¡No puedo, me excita! ¡Se está moviendo!

Draco: ¡Es que te pone cualquier cosa que se mueve! NC-17. No leáis más. Buscad otra categoría y rating. Potter, llevamos 18 páginas y te has excedido: una sesión de sexo y dos masturbaciones.

* * *

Luna: Hola. ¿Quién eres?

La sombra se mueve, quedando de perfil.

Harry: ¡Oh, joder… auch! ¡Es Blaise! (señalando). Lo conozco por el tamaño de su POLLA.

Draco: Calla. Todavía estoy traumado porque Blaise es un chico. Y pensar que compartí tantas confidencias con él cuando se ponía falda y vivía en los cuartos de las chicas.

Luna: Qué curioso. Se parece al cuerno de un erumpent.

Blaise eleva las cejas, hace la ola con ellas y se acerca.

Blaise: Si hubieras dicho que me conocías por mi estatura o color me habría molestado.

Luna: ¿Puedo tocarla?

Blaise: Claro.

Draco: Joder, Blaise, ¿qué coño haces aquí? Nadie te ha invitado.

Blaise: Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que quiera que sea en este mundo tan raro. Seguro que yo no veo lo mismo que vosotros, pero eso podré arreglarlo.

Luna (señalando el pene de Blaise): ¿Puedo medirla?

Blaise: Vale.

Draco: Vístete, Blaise, ¿quieres? Harry está babeando y ya no hay que actuar, no necesitas tirártelo.

Blaise: Harry, no me haces gracia (dice, poniéndose una falda de colegiala), las escenas contigo eran bastante desagradables: soy hetero. Siempre me dan papeles de playboy, con lo tímido que soy. ¿Qué hago mal?

Luna: Yo creo que eres muy sexy. ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto oscuro?

Blaise se sonroja, muchísimo. Pero Luna le agarra del miembro viril y ambos desaparecen a algún lugar de la casa aún inexplorado.

Draco: Mierda, no me iría tan alegremente con esa a ningún sitio.

Harry: Estamos solos y el saco ha terminado. Draco (acercándose con la mano entre la tela del pantalón), estoy cachondo.

Draco: ¿Qué has tomado, Potter? ¡No se te puede levantar después de las 6 sesiones de hoy!

Harry (sugerente): ¿Quieres verlo?

Draco: Paso. El caso es que no tengo ganas.

Harry (desilusionado, se levanta): Está bien, no importa. Iré a decirle a Ron que se siente en mi cama, conmigo, a compartir confidencias.

Draco agarra a Harry, lo desnuda en segundos y lo penetra sin preparación.

Harry: ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS DURO, MÁSMÁSMÁSMÁSMÁS! CON LÁTIGO! PÉGAME, MALFOY! ¡HAGAMOS **BDMS!(3)**

Draco (jadeando): Potter, eres un enfermo. Y me has manipulado otra vez. Ahora te lo haré lento, tan lento como las tortugas.

Harry: ¡Joder, Draco, no me tortures! Así me encanta, no tengo queja.

Draco: Ya, pero Blaise y Lovegood sí. Han venido a decirme que necesitan concentrarse para hacer el amor y tus gritos les ponen nerviosos.

Harry: ¡Qué frígidos! En serio, cómo se nota que son heteros… ah ah ah ah.

Draco: Ah… ¡Severus!

Harry(lloroso): Mierda, Draco… qué forma de matar la pasión.

Draco: No puedo evitarlo, a veces siento que eres demasiado joven para mí. Además eres mi primo. ¡Y yo odio el incesto!

Harry: Voy a leer más. Así olvidaré.

Ambos se ponen la ropa. Si es que encuentran su ropa entre tanto papel. Y sacan el saco número dos (valga la redundancia).

"_No se quien es mas escrupuloso, o Harry o Draco, son tan no sé!"_

Harry: Draco es más escrupuloso. Y capullo. Le odio.

Draco: ¿Cómo interpreto este "tan no sé"? Deberían estudiar un curso acelerado de vocabulario. Voy a enviar a esta lectora con Granger.

"_si blaise le importa mas que drake, poter va a tener que buscarse un nuevo planeta donde vivir"_

Draco: Nada que temer, realmente.

Harry: Um… voy a dar una vuelta. Me aburre estar sentado leyendo.

Draco: Tú mismo.

Draco ya tiene una colección de papeles que lo muestran como alguien orgulloso, capullo, bastardo y cabrón. Y aún así los lectores lo adoran. Draco se promete ser más capullo en su día a día. Pero con los demás, no con Harry. Harry lo acorrala cuando Draco se enfada, y acaban sin ropa. Suspira. La autora, en lugar de ponerle una marca para que reciba un pequeño crucio cada vez que su boca insulta, podría ponerle una para que no follara tan a menudo. O una para que no manipule (no sería divertido, Draco).

"_pobre Draco, es como si fuera un niño que de un dia para otro tiene que crecer y no sabe como, porque no tiene a nadie (al menos nadie en quien confie) que le enseñe. Esta solo, rodeado de gente con la que no sabe como tratar y ahora ya ni tiene a Blaise, ojala aparezca alguien que le ayude a aprender a querer y aclarar su mente, alguien que saque lo bueno que hay dentro suyo y se lo restriegue en la cara a Harry que da por sentado que Draco es solo cara bonita y nada mas"_

¡Puff!

Hermione: ¿Me habéis llamado?

Draco (mirándola alucinado): ¿De dónde sales tú?

Hermione: He estado ahí… todo el rato, pero tú no me has prestado ni la más mínima atención.

Draco no se ha dado cuenta antes, pero entonces lo comprende todo.

Draco: Eres un jodido bicho con patas.

Hermione: En el lenguaje casto y bárbaro de la magia, se denomina "animaga".

Draco se horroriza: los ha visto follar a él y a Harry.

Draco: ¿Por qué eres una asquerosa luciérnaga?

Hermione: Porque siempre me dijeron que era brillante. Oh, Draco, hasta los mortales lectores sugieren en que acabdes un amante digno de ti.

"_OJALA EL RUBIO ENCUENTRE UN ROLLO RAPIDO, NO ES JUSTO QUE HARRY SI TENGA SEXO Y AL OTRO LE TOQUE SOLITO"_

Draco (arrugando el papel).

Hermione: Deseo acostarte.

Draco: No quiero acostarme contigo, sangre sucia.

Hermione: Quería decir que deseo que me cortejes, que me pretendas.

Draco: Solo pretendo perderte de vista. Vete. ESTOY CON HARRY.

Hermione: La pantomima ha finalizado. Y ahora a él no lo diviso en modo alguno.

"_trio trio trio!"_

Draco: Sigue soñando, Granger.

"_este draco es tan tan tan tan poco dado con la gente no?"_

Draco: No funcionará: tengo ahí veinte papeles de lectores que dicen que me aman.

Hermione: Pero tú eres el único que me comprende, ergo estaríamos bien juntos.

Draco: ¡Actualízate! Ese idioma ya no se habla.

Hermione (enfadada): Sé a ciencia cierta y por evidencias que la literata te desprecia.

Draco: Es posible, pero está enganchada al drarry, y no al dracione.

Hermione: El término adecuado es DRAMIONE. Draco y Hermione. Draco+Hermione. Draco&Hermione. DracoHermione.

Draco: ¡Cállate! No me importa, nunca he leído nada de eso.

Hermione: Daniel Radcliffe tampoco, y todos sabemos que finge.

Draco: ¿Quién es ese?

Hermione: Un muggle que ocupa y acontece sus noches soñando contigo. Alguien que pretende…

¡Puff!

Hermione vuelve a ser insecto. Pero siempre brillante.

Draco: ¡Menos mal, la autora se ha quedado sin vocabulario! Qué descanso. Voy a ver qué hace Potter. ¿Dónde leches se ha metido?

Potter yace en el porche, junto a Ron. Ron Weasley. Draco entra en modo rabia, pero se da cuenta de que si lo hace, Harry se aprovechará de él.

Draco: ¿Pero qué mierda…

Ron (haciendo la señal de la cruz): ¡Un vampiro! ¡Vete! ¡Te equivocaste de saga, hurón!

Harry: ¡Hola, Draco! Um… Draco, jajajajaja.

Draco: ¿Qué os habéis fumado?

Ron: No te acerques, Cullen. Vete con Bella. Le ha bajado la regla, está con depresión y te necesita.

Draco: No te atrevas a dirigirte hacia mí y menos a mirarme con esas pestañas tan ridículas.

Ron: Mis pestañas son famosas en el mundo entero. Solo tienes envidia. Envidia de que haya pasado tanto tiempo con Harry, y tú no.

Draco apreta los puños. Sabe que es cierto. Sabe que han compartido muchas cosas. Sabe que Harry lo rechazó por él, y eso nunca lo olvidará. Pero también sabe que es hetero. Y que odia que las chicas lo rechacen. Por eso…

Draco: Mira lo que dicen de ti:

"_Ron es demasiado... animalote, primero tiene que ser domesticado, es una mezcla entre el caracter de un rinoceronte, los modales de un cerdo, la inteligencia de una alcachofa y la senbilidad de un cardo borriquero... vamos una joya en bruto... haciendo enfasis en el bruto claro está"_

Ron (modo superguerrero): ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Draco: Eso no es todo: tu querida lunática está dentro, en alguna parte de la casa, follando con Zabini.

Ron (modo megaguerrero): ¡! ¡ODIOALASSERPIENTES!

Draco: Y yo a los cerdos, y tengo que aguantarte.

Harry: ¡Draco! ¡Matará a Blaise!

Draco (indiferente): ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Un hetero menos en el mundo. No nos iba a servir de nada.

Harry (lloroso): Follaba bien. Y me hacía pajas cuando tú no estabas a mi lado.

Draco: ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas manuelas te has hecho?

Harry: Cuatro. Espera… ahora que estás aquí —Harry tumba en el suelo a Draco y se restriega contra él, sin que exista ninguna interacción por parte del rubio. Harry alcanza su orgasmo y se queda, aparentemente satisfecho.

Draco (tristón): Me siento violado. Non-con (4).

Harry (sorprendido): Venga, Draco, vayamos a ver a Blaise y a Luna, que seguro que Ron les ha clavado la espada de Democles.

Draco: ¿La qué?

Harry y Draco entran para encontrar a Luna y a Blaise en una postura... extraña. Realmente, no se puede describir, incluso los protagonistas tratan de verles la cara, agachándose, tumbándose, pero parecen haber tenido una fusión increíble. De hecho, parecen una misma persona.

Draco: ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna: Cuando me fusiono, lo hago de verdad.

Harry: Parece un jefe final de Final Fantasy... Ron vino a veros, ¿dónde está?

Luna: Lo convertí... en lo único con lo que podría rivalizar.

Un cerdo rojizo con cabello pelirrojo deambula por ahí, como si no tuviera claro qué hace.

Draco: Transfiguración, lección veinticinco: cómo pasar la verdadera esencia de un humano a un animal que pueda contener todas sus características. Subestimas a Lovegood, Potter. Y si quieres mi opinión, prefiero así a tu amigo Weasley: no habla, no fastidia, solo come. Lovegood, pásate luego por Malfoy Manor y te haremos un regalo.

Luna: En las lindes de Malfoy Manor hay muchas criaturas extraordinarias. ¿Podré ver la danza de apareamiento de los mooncalf?

Draco: Eres más viciosa que Potter, y ya es decir…

El susodicho cerdo se siente dolido y empuja con todo su cuerpo a Draco, que acaba cayendo al suelo, huyendo hacia la libertad, o hacia otro mago que tenga piedad de él y lo devuelva a su forma humana.

Ron: ¡Protesto! Esta autora me hace demasiado bashing.

Autora: Lo siento, esto no es Phoenix Wright y ahí va un self-insert.

Draco y Harry vuelven a reunirse bajo los sicomoros... digo, bajo las luciérnagas, para finalizar con el saco 2. Harry está contento porque al terminar ese saco podrán follar otra vez. Y espera y desea que nadie les interrumpa si no es para unirse a la fiesta.

* * *

Harry: Draco, ¿qué ha pasado con esa elfina? Dikki.

Draco: Sigue viviendo en Malfoy Manor. Pero la veo muy poco.

Harry: ¿Crees que pueda estar contactando con otros elfos para hacer alguna revolución?

Draco: La revolución ya la hizo tu amiga Granger, y sinceramente, hizo mucho daño a mi familia.

¿Por qué me preguntas ahora por la elfina?

Harry: Esta lectora escribió esto:

"_No creo que Draco se conforme con ser un tercero...y conociendo a Harry como creo que lo conozco, cuando Draco chasquee los dedos Harry hará como todo elfo domestico -a excepción de Dikki"_

Draco: Bueno, claro ejemplo de que esa Dikki no se deja manipular.

Harry: Creo que te pasaste lanzándole sartenes. Aún se recupera de sus heridas y además eso no estaba en el guión.

Draco: Había que improvisar. Daban puntos por eso. Yaxley los consiguió todos cuando salvó su vida al intervenir él, así que yo no quise quedarme corto.

Harry: Solo digo... que deberíamos respetarla. Si se hace slasher, podría vengarse de ti.

Draco: Eres un aguafiestas, ¿qué más pone?

"_Estuve a punto de infarto y me internaron en la clínica por hemorragia nasal masiva *-*" _

Draco: Oh, bueno, ponte a la cola, lectora.

Harry: ¿Quién ha tenido hemorragias? Desde luego tú no, eres un frívolo.

Draco: Querido Potter, yo también te quiero. Esta lectora habla de cuando leyó nuestro primer contacto íntimo, que dicho sea de paso, provocó algunas hemorragias como a Granger, aunque lo negará siempre, y a Blaise, que sigue diciendo que es hetero pero se excita mirándonos... y obviamente, a la autora, porque lo provocó pero no esperó que estuviéramos tan ansiosos.

Harry (enojado): ¡Veintisiete capítulos, Draco! ¡Veintisiete!

Draco: Muchas autoras lo hacen. Nos permiten meros acercamientos para tontear y justo en el episodio en el que nadie se lo espera, nos permiten follar. Y eso provoca estas hemorragias. Por cierto, ¿no hay un término slasher que lo describa?

Harry: ¿Nosebleed?

Draco: Déjalo, Harry, tu inglés es pésimo. Es mejor que te quedes con la jerga chabacana.

Harry: ¿Chabacana? ¡Si hablo como Shakespeare! ¡Y además soy inglés!

Draco (mirándolo como si le tomara el pelo): ¿Godric's Hollow? ¿El agujero de Godric? Ahí lo menos se habla cani.

Harry: Mira quién lo dice, quien se pasea por Knockturn Alley.

Draco: El sitio tiene clase, no lo niegues.

"_q tierno harry! sigue asi en una de esas descongeles el corazon de draco ^^"_

Harry: Querida lectora, Draco es incongelable.

Draco: No es cierto: tú eres demasiado ardiente.

Harry: Soy un Gryffindor.

Draco: No es lo que dicen por ahí.

Harry: ¿Y qué dicen?

Draco: Que manipulaste al Sombrero Seleccionador para que te enviara a esa casa de fracasados.

Harry: ¡Draco! Los Gryffindor son valientes.

Draco: E impetuosos. La sangre fría es importante cuando estás en peligro. Porque esa Rowling te tiene cogido de las pelotas, pero en realidad ya te habrían dado matarile por tus nobles causas...

Harry: ¿Matarile? ¡Draco, eso es lenguaje vulgar!

Draco: Ni que tú no lo usaras en la cama.

Harry: En la cama vale todo: cuerdas, látigos, esposas, chocolate, mmm... Draco.

Draco: ¡Chocolate ni hablar! Ayer me empaché de eso: tuve que lamerte entero.

Harry: Yo tengo un buen recuerdo.

"_Yo: Harry, ¿a quién prefieres a Draco o a Blaise?  
Harry: Bueno, en la cama a Draco, y para conversar a Blaise...  
Hermione: ¿Me dejas follar a Blaise?  
Harry: ¡No, claro que no!  
Hermione: Ok... ¿Y a Draco si me lo puedo tirar?  
Harry: ¡Menos! ¿Qué te pasa?  
Hermione: ¿Pero por qué?  
Harry: ¡Pues porque Draco es mío y de nadie más ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la cagaste vete a follar a Ron maldita sangre sucia!  
Blaise: ¿Qué Draco es qué tuyo?  
Harry: Ay..."_

Draco: ¿Y esto?

Harry: Una conversación que se permitió una lectora.

Draco: Harry... aquí dice que me prefieres en la cama a conversar. ¡Espero que no sea cierto! ¡Tengo un bagaje de vocabulario y temas muy extensos que sorprenderían a cualquier Ravenclaw!

Harry: Pero a mí me gusta más el sexo, Draco. Me encanta cómo esta lectora me saca la verdad, ¡y cuando llamo a Hermione sangre-sucia! ¡Qué divertido, nunca me dejan decir eso y siempre lo he encontrado muy gracioso! Auch... (algo ha caído desde arriba). Draco, me han lanzado un tornillo.

Draco: ¿No será que se te ha caído a ti? No me mires así, tu fama de cazurro te precede.

Harry: Ha sido alguien de arriba.

Draco (mirando a las luciérnagas, nota a una por encima de la cabeza de Harry): Ah, esa es Granger, se ha ofendido.

Harry: Voy al baño, Draco. Tanta cerveza de mantequilla me ha llenado la vejiga.

Draco continúa leyendo y encuentra un papel muy interesante que se guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón de Armani. Luego, añade más troncos a la chimenea para que crepite el fuego. Se está tan a gusto leyendo, junto a una chimenea... ¡plop! Demonios, siempre que Draco está solo y a gusto, tiene que venir un ser despreciable y nada elegante que...

Draco: Dikki. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dikki: Amo Draco, alguien viene hacia aquí, alguien que quiere quitarle al amo Harry. Dele esto a beber en cuanto agarre un papelito que diga "Theo".

Draco: ¿Qué demonios?

Dikki: Amo Draco debe confiar en Dikki. Dikki jamás separar a los dos magos más calientes... más poderosos del mundo mágico. Dikki se despide. Si esto sale bien, Dikki tendrá un relato caliente del amo Draco. ¿Lo tendrá? Si no, Dikki no entregar esto, Dikki marchar.

Draco (forcejeando con la elfina, que no suelta el botecito ni que la crucien): ¡No me jodas, me estás manipulando!

Dikki: Amo Harry lo hace y usted no se queja.

Draco: ¡Amo Harry tiene una polla enorme y gustosa y un culo apretado y caliente!

Dikki: Dikki cocina tartas y gastronomía francesa. Dikki ha aprendido mucho en Malfoy Manor.

Draco: ¡Está bien, elfa del demonio!

Dikki (sonriente): Dikki quiere un rimming.

Draco: ¿Qué coño es eso?

Dikki (traviesa y sonriente): Amo Harry sabe. Adiós, amo Draco. ¡Plop!

Harry: He vuelto, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Draco "joder, me manipulan como quieren y luego yo soy el malo": Bésame, Harry.

Harry se tira encima y lo repasa bien.

Draco: Reconozco que besas bien, aunque no llegues a mi altura.

Harry (orgulloso): Draco, es que somos OTP.(5)

"_Y bueno, Narcissa nunca fue ruín, solo tenía un esposo malo y frío y sexy que hacia todo malo y que llevó a la familia a la quiebra :) pero lo amo, me encanta, y tengo una frustración sexual con él :3"_

Harry: Mira, Draco, alguien que desea a tu papá. No puedo culparla.

Draco: ¿Perdón, Harry? ¿Encuentras a mi padre deseable?

Harry: Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no lo es, porque además tú te pareces a él. Tú te pareces a él, Draco y no al revés, él nació antes.

Draco: Puntos para Gryffindor por ese nivelazo de matemáticas. Cazurro.

Harry: Creído.

Draco: Tonto. ¿Qué te gusta de mi padre?

Harry: Me encanta en su rol de malvado. Me hace pensar en ti y en lo salvaje que puedes ponerte.

Draco: Pero todo eso es un rol. Sabes muy bien que a mi padre le encanta cultivar petunias y salir a volar la cometa.

Harry (con lágrimas de la risa): Eso es súper gay, Draco.

Draco: Y también le encanta retratar arco iris. Y bailar ballet.

Harry: ¡Eso es de AVPM!

Draco: ¿Por qué no me explicas ese lenguaje tuyo?

Harry: ¡Draco! ¡_A very Potter musical_!

Draco: ¡Paso de esa mierda! Me retratan como si fuera un niño de teta.

Harry: A mí me encantaba verte rodar por el suelo. Se me disparaba el orgasmo sin tocarme.

"_drake es un bebé consentido  
pero es un bebé!"_

Harry(rodando de la risa): No solo eres un bebé en AVPM.

Draco(lanzando el papel a la chimenea): Mierda. Dejado a propósito, como si lo viera.

Draco (acariciando el rostro de Harry y besándolo sensualmente): Harry, ¿qué es un rimming?

Harry (quitándose los pantalones en un solo movimiento, y extendiendo sus piernas a los lados): Oh, mierda, Draco, ¡creí que jamás me lo pedirías!

Draco (confundido): Si te he preguntado qué es obviamente no lo estoy sugiriendo, sino preguntando. Y si te abres de piernas tan fácilmente si cualquiera te dice eso, me preocupas, Harry.

Harry: No con cualquiera, ¡contigo! Mira, voy a dibujarte qué es un rimming, para que no me regañes por no poner el NC-17.

Draco (sonriendo y asintiendo, contempla el dibujo de Harry): ¿Por qué dibujas las venas?

Harry: Es un pene realista.

Draco (encogiéndose de hombros, suspirando): Um. ¿A eso se le llama rimming? ¿Por qué les ponen nombres tan retorcidos? Sigo opinando que el pene en este caso sobra.

Harry: Lo hemos hecho alguna vez, pero... a mí me encanta (lanzándose sobre Draco sin pantalones y besándolo).

Draco (picado): No puedo creer que me ganes dibujando, yo sé hacerlo mejor -cogiendo pergamino y pluma-.

Harry "Draco nunca ha podido superar el hecho de que no sabe dibujar".

"_¡Qué romantico que es Harry! Me ha gustado el momento cama je je se ha quedado temblando"_

Draco: Al parecer, solo lo es cuando le interesa. Normalmente suele ir bastante al grano.

Harry: Draco, ya basta, las lectoras creerán que no me quieres y se suicidarán. Y aparta ese papel, demuestra que lo hice bien.

"_QUIERO A SEVERUS UNTADO DE PASTEL ROSA Y QUE ME DIGA COSAS CURSIS"_

Draco: ¡Oh! Qué imagen tan sugerente. A mí me encanta el pastel.

Harry: Draco: es Snape.

Draco (mirando al infinito): Es inteligente, brillante, valiente, comprensivo...

Harry (poniéndose sus pantalones): No tuvimos al mismo profesor, entonces.

Draco: Me gustaría convertirme en alguien como él de mayor.

Harry: Por favor, Draco, no lo hagas, me gusta cómo eres ahora. Y ni siquiera te tiñas nunca.

Draco: Nunca tocaré mi pelo pantene.

"_sabiamos que Ross estaba involucrado pero nada que ver como pasó, odio a Theo, ese motolito: tira la piedra y esconde la mano, LO DETESTO DEBE MORIR!"_

Draco (parándosele el corazón en cuanto escucha ruidos): Harry, mírame. Quiero que me folles.

Harry (no puede creerse su suerte, vuelve a quitarse los pantalones): ¡Ya estoy duro, ya!

Draco: Tómate esto, ahora (deslizando una botellita por su boca).

Theo: ¿Quién osa pronunciar mi nombre? (entrando en la sala, repasando el mobiliario y demás, y deteniéndose en una bizarra visión: Draco está besando a otro Draco y ambos jadean como posesos).

¡Puff!

Hermione: Hola, Theo. ¿Cómo estás?

Theo: Deseando arrancarme los ojos.

Hermione: Lo sé, yo también lo intenté hace varias páginas, ergo la autora no permite nada gore en sus fics.

Theo: Son ellos, ¿no?

Hermione: ¿Quiénes podrían ejecutar el acto sexual con tanta pasión desmesurada?

Theo: ¿Quién es Harry? Uno de ellos se ha tomado multijugos como si fuera una Coronita, con lo asqueroso que está... Granger, tú que lo conoces más. ¿Quién es el activo ahora?

Hermione: Me resulta franca y ridículamente complejo facilitarte una respuesta clara y concisa.

Theo (volviéndose hacia Harry): Puedes ser más breve usando "no".

Hermione: Pero nuestro lenguaje está lleno de ricos y sublimes matices en sí mismo.

Theo: Odio a Draco. Siempre era el protagonista en la casa Slytherin y además aterrorizaba a los niños de primero poniéndoles petardos en las túnicas.

Hermione: Solo era por salvar su reputación. Es alguien demasiado dulce como para estar en ese nido de serpientes.

Hermione y Theo (mirándose con furia)

Theo: Estás colado por el príncipe podrido de Slytherin.

Hermione: Y tú obviamente influenciado por la casta y popularidad del Salvador del Mundo.

Theo: ¿Y quién no? Porque no me digas que tú lo odias.

Hermione: En la prolongada historia, sufro gracias a él. Y tiene algo que yo quiero y deseo.

Theo: Malfoy es un enfermo. ¿Qué te parece que se haga el amor a sí mismo? A mí me gusta Potter tal y como es, salvaje y apasionado. Desde que compartimos aquel porro en el pasillo de la clase de Historia solo deseo que sea mi cliente particular. (bajito) ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Hagámosles confesar. Tú te desnudas -no me mires así, no me interesas- y me desnudo también, tratamos de participar y les hacemos confesar. Seguro que al tonto de Potter se le escapa algo.

Ambos se acercan, Theo babeando, pero cuando están a punto de tocarlos, los jóvenes y calientes amantes, desaparecen.

Draco: ¡Ah! Harry...

Harry: Ha sido maravilloso, explícame por qué tengo tus manos y tu pene, espera, no me lo expliques, me has vuelto a dar multijugos. LFMAO.

Draco (mirando alrededor): ¿LFMAO? ¿Ese es el veredicto de este polvo?

Harry (encogiéndose de hombros): Solo es un grupo de música que está sonando. ¿No lo escuchas?

Draco: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estamos?

Harry: Es nuestro orgasmo, nos ha llevado al éxtasis más increíble.

Draco: Creo que no: me parece que lo que nos ha llevado aquí lo tienes en la mano.

Harry observa el botecito vacío que Draco le ha hecho tomar, no lo ha soltado: ¿Crees que es un traslador?

Draco: No conozco ninguna otra forma de transportarnos a otro lugar, y estoy seguro de no haber ejecutado la aparición. Lo cual me alivia, porque cerebro Granger y ese pijo de Nott querían unirse a la fiesta.

Harry (asombrado): ¿En serio? Los había subestimado.

Draco (horrorizado, mirando el bote, entendiendo que se ha debido activar en algún momento): Mierda, Potter, le debo un relato porno a la elfina viciosa.

Harry (riendo y ejecutando un hechizo de limpieza): ¡Danos fanservice, Draco!

Draco: No es gracioso, capullo. Y me has vuelto a marcar en el cuello cual vampiro.

Harry: Hasta Edward estaría celoso de ese bocado.

Draco: ¿Quién es Edward? Lo llamas de forma muy íntima. Creí que el trato por el nombre solo estaba reservado a mí.

Luz potente y brillante.

"_Yo soy Edward"_

Draco: ¿Una luz tiene nombre?

Harry: Solo es Edward de día, brilla cual diamante en bruto.

Draco: ¿Como Granger?

Harry (encogiéndose de hombros): Este chupa sangre.

Edward: Hola, mortales.

Harry: Mierda, no queremos crossovers.

Draco: _vampiro evanesco._

Edward se desvanece.

Harry: ¡Draco! Era genial ese hechizo.

Draco: Me sorprende que te sorprendas. Este hechizo es muy viejo, o al menos yo lo usaba en Hogwarts cuando quería desprenderme de mis fans —te recuerdo que era asediado por mi encanto—. De todos modos, no deberían dejar vivir a ese ser. Su cara planchada me ha dado arcadas. ¿Dónde estábamos, Harry?

Harry: Tú me ibas a follar.

Autora: Creo que esto está desvariando. Voy a elucubrar un final inesperado.

Draco: La autora se ha ido a pensar, tiembla.

Harry: Hora de las muertes. Volvamos a esa casa.

Draco: ¿Con ese Nott? Ni de coña.

Harry: Draco, no seas cobarde.

Draco: ¡No lo soy! Pasó tanto tiempo en Slytherin que empezó a ejecutar un macabro sacrificio: comenzó a comer todo aquello que era verde.

Harry: ¿Eh? ¿Nott es vegetariano?

Draco (asustado): Se dice fitófago. Me sorprende que esa palabra no te la haya enseñado Granger.

Harry: ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Draco: Nada. Teníamos que darle un sentido a este ridículo título y tenía que rimar con mortífago.

Harry: ¿Entonces Nott es vegetariano o no?

Draco: Claro que sí, come nabos.

Harry (agarrando a Draco de la cintura): Yo también…

Draco: No quiero que te acerques a él. Está especialmente interesado en el tuyo.

Harry: Pero Ron dice...

Draco: ¡Mierda, que no hables de tu amigo el cerdo!

Harry: Eres muy cruel, Draco. Solo es mi amigo íntimo. ¿Quién es el tuyo?

Draco: Era Blaise, hasta que te tocó. Después le hice magia negra y ahora tiene pérdidas de orina y lleva pañales.

Harry (apoyándose en su hombro): ¿Sabías que a los lectores les encanta el Draco-celoso?

Draco: Y a ti también. Te encanta llamar la atención y tener a todos los chicos detrás de ti, a pesar de que interpretes todos esos papeles de chico humilde.

Harry (lloroso): No es verdad... yo solo quería cortarme las venas, pero Dumbledore no me dejó. Dijo que tenía que hacerle un trabajo y me tuvo a su servicio durante 4 años.

Draco: Esos son muchos años chupándosela, Harry.

Harry: Draco… NC-17… Me llevas diciendo todo el rato que hay que poner advertencias.

Draco: Da igual, ya estamos tan OOC que ni la misma autora puede distinguirnos. Es más, hasta los lectores se están aburriendo.

Harry: ¡Eso es porque no hay sexo!

Draco: Harry… tenía la esperanza de que al final de esta ridiculez de fic tú y yo iríamos a volar cometas.

Harry: Venga, Draco, le debes un relato de rimming a Dikki. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo sin recordar bien los detalles? No seas estrecho…

* * *

Granger: Llevamos más de doce horas caminando por esta selva y no encuentro la civilización.

Theo: Bueno, mala suerte para ti, a mí me ha servido para recolectar las mejores hierbas.

Blaise: Alimentaremos al cerdo para que nos dé un buen jamón.

Ron-cerdo: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh!

Luna: No os lo vais a creer, pero he visto un snorckack…

Hermione: Luna, deberías tomar algo más light, ya de por sí estás muy perjudicada.

Theo: ¡Cállate, Luna es mi mejor cliente! Ella creó "_The Big Bang Theory_" en su propia sala común.

Luna: Hermione, pásate a las setas, es divertido.

Dikki: Me gustaría una si me hace ver a los amos Draco y Harry en acción. Haciendo rimming. Desnudos. Frotándose. Un momento… ¡Dikki los ve ahora! OHMERLÍNBENDITO, UN PERGAMINO! ESTA ELFINA ANOTARÁ TODOS LOS DETALLES.

Theo: ¡Matad a esa elfina! Ya ha vivido suficiente.

Severus Snape se asoma por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres: las fiestas locas y clandestinas entre adolescentes en Hogwarts siempre han tenido mucha fama, y él quiere saber por qué. Por eso ha permitido que antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts dispusieran de aquel cuarto por unas horas.

Lo que no ha esperado es que buenos estudiantes como Zabini, Blaise, Granger y Lovegood lo usaran para tomar porros y alucinógenos diversos. Y mención aparte esos dos casos perdidos de Malfoy y Potter desnudándose y follando en un rincón como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, incluso con espectadores. Y pensar que ellos parecen los más sobrios.

Ahora podrá pedirle a Theo un poco de esa hierba para hacerse un té: con suerte verá a su antiguo amor, aquel que siempre se conservó virgen para él, aquel que trató de hacer ver que lo odiaba para amarlo secretamente.

—Espérame, Sirius.

*FIN*

* * *

Harry: ¡Vaya un final de mierda! ¿Esto es un giro en la historia? ¡Auch!

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

(1) La historia es Broken Toy, de eyesemerald.

(2) Todos los honores a Adigium21, que usó esta palabra en un fic y me retorcí de la risa. Significa "pegajoso".

(3) **BDMS: **"Bondage Discipline Sadism Masochism": Basta con imaginar esposas, mordazas, ropa de cuero y fustas para hacerse una idea del contenido de estos fics.

(4)NON_CON: "No consensual". Relaciones sexuales no aceptadas por una parte de la pareja.

(5) OTP: "Original True Pairing". Parejas que, según los fans, están destinadas a estar juntas.

* * *

No soy ducha en castellano antiguo, estos links me ayudaron (quitar espacios):

http: / cvc. cervantes . es / lengua / thesaurus / pdf / 01 / TH_01_001_130_

http: / www . vegasdelcondado . com / vocabulario. htm

* * *

17/04/2012

FF_FF

¡Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, R&R!


End file.
